Batman
Biography Status: Alive, searching for Talon operatives. After watching his parents murdered in front of him when he was 8 years old, young Bruce Wayne vowed to dedicate his entire life to hunting Gotham's criminals. Travelling around the world, he trained himself to physical and mental perfection. He donned the cape and cowl and became the legendary crime-fighter Batman. Batman does not know how and when he got into the planets, as he feels as if he is both in Gotham and the 'Axis' at the same time. For a long time, he has studied how this multiverse works. Areas * Cul De Sac * The Rift * Vortexvania * Paradoxel * Domum Dulce Domum * Poste Bac * Freelands * Haven * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Aku Saga * Thanos Saga (Original Interpretation) * Democratic Hellfire * Death by Apathy (Snatcher arc) * Terminal Hearts (Hyness arc) See area involvement below: The Rift * Fighting and defeating the likes of Jason Voorhees, the Nightmare Medic, Reaper, and Blightcaller. * Helping with the battle against Black Hiver, which came with no victor. * Befriending the likes of Undyne, Rick Sanchez, Stanford Pines, and The Predator. * Causing Gabriel Reyes, the Reaper, to be terrified of him after a battle within the lair of the Society of Evil-Doers. Paradoxel * Went face-to-face with the dark warrior Meta Knight after a disagreement on what should be done with Kirby, having caused mass destruction of Gotham on pure accident. * Trying, and failing to imprison the Overwatch hero Tracer. After clearing things up, the two became allies. Domum Dulce Domum * TBA. Old Haven Aku Saga: * Being blasted by Aku into the future after fighting a possessed Iron Giant. People believed him to be dead. * Came back during the final battle and helped Samurai Jack with destroying Aku. Thanos Saga (Original): * Working with Tony Stark to develop a Hellbat armor with increased metabolism to fight Thanos. * Assisted the search of the Infinity Stones alongside a search team formed by Doctor Strange. The End of Days: * Having been driven mad after the deaths of both Meta Knight (caused by Blightcaller) and his butler Alfred (caused by Green Goblin, Joker, Mojo Jojo, and Sinestro), the back-up Zurr-En-Arrh personality of Batman kicked in. After Gul'Dan had committed genocide on Haven and turned it into a barren wasteland, the Batman of Zurr-En-Arrh assisted the future team in travelling back in time to prevent his fuse with Shadow Fiend. * He died at the hands of Bane and Blightcaller, reuniting with his fallen friends and his parents shortly before the reset caused by Gul'Dan's defeat. New Haven Democratic Hellfire: * Formed the inner resistance against the Regime, becoming the leader. The Regime was lead by Spokesman Claude Frollo. He refused to join the outer resistance because of their lethal methods. * Fighting against Killer Croc & Bane, while trying to flee from a corrupted Raiden. The Resistance survived through the skin of their teeth. * Participated in the dinner in the desert hosted by Claude Frollo and Mayor Dedede. He was surprised, and a bit disgusted aswell to see Hyness as Dedede's bodyguard. * Helped Dedede, Frollo, and the others to free Kirby from Arkham Knight. Death by Apathy (Snatcher Arc): * Partially leading the rebellion against Snatcher after he had absorbed a large quantity of Haven's souls. * Having been infected by Blightcaller's Blight after they faced off in the Foundation, he snapped at the rebellion after they shouted at Batman to kill Snatcher. Batman refused, but Snatcher still died from his wounds from the other heroes. Roundabout Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc): * In Old Haven, Batman and Meta Knight fought against Demongo and his warriors when he made his first appearance. They fought against the likes of Ryuko Matoi and Midna. * In Roundabout, he was one of the souls stolen by Demongo and forced to fight against other combatants for his amusement. Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc): * (Old Haven) Used the Hellbat armor to fight against Hyness, who had just absorbed the time stone. However, Hyness escaped. * (New Haven) After Hyness had made a crushing attack on the Station, Batman challenged Hyness to a duel using the Hellbat armor. * Batman was one of those that were corrupted by Hyness when he unleashed Void Termina. Batman had turned into a shadowy bat-like figure, similar to the former Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot. 4/13 and Talon: * After summoning the likes of Kirby, Shovel Knight, Joker, Numbuh One, and Buttercup to the Batcave, he announced that he would be retiring from the role as Batman, as Roundabout had more heroes to rise up against evil than Haven ever did, which Bruce felt made Batman useless. * Weeks after his retirement, while being visited by Major Glory and Crimson Chin, Talon had attacked Wayne Manor and raided the Batcave, stealing some of Batman's equipment, including his Batsuit. Spider-Man, Nightwing, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao helped Batman in fighting back Reaper, who had returned after a long time. * The event inspired him to come out of retirement and return as Batman. However, as Talon had stolen his Batsuit, he was forced to don one of his old Batsuits from back in his time as Batman. * He is still searching for Talon's operatives so that he can put a stop to them once and for all. Relationships TBA. Trivia * Batman is a veteran character in the Crossover Plots mythos, having been around since Cul De Sac and The Rift. Much like Kirby. * From the looks of it, Batman has the most ties to characters in all of Crossover Plots. * Despite being a main character, Batman has had very little involvement when the 'main gang' gets all together. He doesn't have time to get together with them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Batcore